This invention relates to grommets for leading wires, tubular conduit, and the like through automotive bodywork with a reduced concern for chafing and wear, and also for providing a seal.
It is known to provide flexible rubber or rubber-like grommets for leading wires, cables, tubes and the like through apertures in automotive bodywork. In general, the purpose of grommets is to reduce concern for chafing and wear due to movement of the wires, cables or tubes or combinations thereof and also to provide a dust and moisture seal, especially where the aperture defines an interface between the interior of the bodywork and the outside world. Examples of grommets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,287 issued Mar. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,937 issued Jun. 20, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,689 issued Apr. 14, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,374 issued Oct. 30, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,945 issued Nov. 1, 1994. Not all of the above mentioned prior art devices are intended for use in an automotive environment. Prior art two-part grommets have been found to provide insufficient retention between the parts. This can result in separation in use.
The present invention provides a two-part grommet assembly, a first component which is made of a relatively soft or pliable material for receiving and directing the wiring, cable, tubes, and or combinations thereof through an automotive bodywork aperture, and a second component which is made of a less resilient, more rigid material which is inserted into the first component after manufacture thereof so as to provide an external locking structure for insertion into mechanical collaboration with the bodywork aperture. In accordance with the invention, the soft pliable component has a bell-shaped portion with spaced parallel annular walls defining an interior annular flange retention volume. The more rigid component comprises in part an external annular flange which fits snugly into the interior annular retention volume. In addition, the more rigid component comprises a locking section, generally cylindrical in overall configuration, which extends externally of the bell-shaped portion of the grommet body component so as to be insertable in a snap-fit relationship with the automotive bodywork aperture.
In accordance with the invention, the first component comprises an annular seal skirt as well as elements which are complemental to the flange of the second less resilient component to provide an enhanced retainer function.
In the illustrative embodiment, the grommet is L-shaped so as to provide an essentially 90-degree routing angle for the routed material and the grommet is shown to be particularly useful in connection with providing wiring to a CHMSL and/or a rear spoiler mounted window washer.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.